Dogs are wonderful companions and walking them can be a pleasant experience. For example, dogs provide a reason to get outside into nature, and are ideal walking or running partners.
A dog is typically walked on a leash that is connected to a collar placed around the dog's neck. Ideally, the leash is used to gently guide or direct the dog in a direction of travel. However, when a dog is untrained or gets excited, such as when the dog sees a squirrel or another dog, the dog may pull on the leash. This may result in the dog pulling, or even dragging, the person holding the dog's leash. This may be dangerous to both the dog and the person walking the dog. For example, the dog may be chocked by the collar and even may be injured. Likewise, the person walking the dog may be pulled off balance or knocked down. In some cases, the dog walker may suffer joint injuries from an unexpected pull and/or from multiple pulling events that occur over time. Example pull injuries include wrist, elbow and shoulder strains.
Methods and apparatus for reducing injuries to dogs and people who walk dogs are desired.